


Blooming Brain Break

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: July 2019 Patron Rewards [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Brain melting, F/F, Hypnosis, bimbofication, brain breaking, brain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Nami gets isolated in Alabasta by Miss All Sunday, who swiftly proves the true deadly potential of her powers.





	Blooming Brain Break

**Author's Note:**

> Patron Reward for Anonymous.

Gasps filled the streets of Alabasta as a young orange-haired girl put her feet to good use. She was in quite the hurry, and for good reason too. If she didn't hurry, the island kingdom would be in grave danger, all things to the machinations of one pesky hook-handed man.  
  
The young woman, the cat-burglar known only as Nami, was pushing her legs to the extreme. She needed to get to the royal palace and fast, otherwise her newest friend, Princess Vivi, would be executed as part of a manufactured coup. "I just... I have to get there in time. She needs us..!" She muttered to herself in between her labored breaths, only to stop up and try her best to regain her proverbial footing, her cheeks redder than a tomato from how much air had rushed out of her lungs...  
  
"Oh my, you're one of the Straw Hats, aren't you? A sneaky little pest trying to interrupt Mr.0's plan." The second that voice brushed her inner ear, a few beads of sweat dribbled down the young thief's forehead. There were few people that knew that name, and at least two thirds of the people that she knew that did were her enemies...  
  
The navigating thief whipped her head around to get her eyes on the source of the voice, only to notice the striking sight of a black-haired woman clad in rather unfitting clothing for the area. A cowboy hat, a vest, a set of shorts and matching boots, all colored purple to match. "If you know that name, you must be from that league of assassins... Baroque Works!" Nami cried out as she drew forth her bo-staff, ready to fight should it become necessary.  
  
The stranger merely smiled and nodded. "Indeed, I am Miss All Sunday. Or at least, that is my codename." She continued as she took a small bow, only for her voice to suddenly brush against Nami's ear as if she was whispering directly into it. "Would you like to know my real name, little thief?" The cow-girl hadn't even moved, which just made the strange way her voice resounded inside of Nami's head that much more off-putting.  
  
"How did you..." The orange haired thief shook her head. She didn't have time to dwell on it before she launched an attack to try and drive the assassin away from her... or, she would've, if not for the arms that suddenly grew from her own arms, grasping ahold of the staff and wrestling it away from her in a mere few moments. "M-My staff! W-What even are you, another devil fruit user?!" Her panic was warranted, but it certainly did nothing to stop the older girl's advance.  
  
"You've got an astute eye, young lady. Why yes, I do have a devil fruit. The Hana Hana no Mi to be precise. As you might've been able to notice..." The exotic assassin started to explain, only for her head to suddenly lean across the thief's shoulder, as if it had sprouted directly from her back. "I can make myself bloom from any surface. And wouldn't you know, human flesh counts as a surface I can grow from. Such an exciting little detail, no?" The mere concept of the girl being able to appear anywhere on the thief's body was enough to send several shivers down the younger girl's spine, and that was just the start of it all.  
  
Nami tried her best to take a swing at Miss All Sunday, only to find her hand caught by another one of those quick growing arms. "My, so aggressive. You really should put that clever little brain of yours to better use, you're not at all fit for combat unlike your crewmates. Then again, you might just have a much better purpose than the one they would ever have." The devilish assassin mused aloud, completely neglecting the burglar's feelings in the matter.  
  
"Quit it, I need to save Vivi, and you're just getting in the way!" The younger girl shouted as she struggled against the malignant and off-putting growths, only to find herself quieted by a hand covering up her mouth. No doubt another one of the many limbs that the enemy had managed to manifest on her body.  
  
The devil fruit user tapped her cheek as she stepped closer, closing the distance between them in mere seconds. "You won't be making it to the palace in your condition, much less when I'm completly finished with you... But since I'm feeling generous, how about I share a little secret with you?" The grin on her face was more than enough to distress the younger girl, who could only gulp instead of vocalizing how displeased she was with the current predicament.  
  
Then, a few fateful words brushed their way past her brain. Those five words made her eyes widen and her jaw proverbially drop as she started putting the severity of the situation together. Even as the words continued to fill her head, making it harder to think on anything but the sentence...  
  
"My name is Nico Robin."  
  
Nami didn't quite know where she knew the name from, she just knew that it was some sort of bad omen. And with that in mind, her struggles only intensified. She wanted to get away, to warn Vivi not only about the coup or the true intentions of the man leading Baroque Works, but also about the arrival of this devilish woman who could put them all at risk...  
  
Then, something happened within her head. Something that made her eyes lose their focus. Something that she couldn't quite explain as she just stared forward with this empty and blank look in her eyes. Once the hand on her mouth removed itself, a slight trail of drool slowly made its way down her chin as Robin giggled. "W-Whuh... Why're you laughing...?" Even her speech sounded slurred and slow, only for eyes to widen once more as a shock pierced through her head. She started putting two and two together, and the only possible result was...  
  
"You won't be needing this now that you've heard my name, little thief." Robin said with a certain grave sense in her words, as Nami felt her poor brain getting massaged from the inside. Not only had she been restrained and toyed with by the limbs that had bloomed on the outside of her body, now the devil fruit user had managed to make a set of hands bloom on the inside of her skull, where it had all the time in the world to make her puny little pink beany brain a toy.  
  
The more those fingers started to push into the bean, the harder it got to think and the deeper her breaths grew. The more the hands slapped the bean between them, the redder the thief's cheeks grew as her nether region started to dampen up. The more the surface of the hands rolled up against the bean, the smaller it got, to the pint where she could hardly consider herself the proud owner of a brain...  
  
Of course Robin found the entire ordeal quite amusing, enjoying the sight of Nami's eyes spiking up and down and all around as she tried keeping herself coherent... But enough was enough. She had business to attend to as well, and making a fool out of a brainless bimbo-to-be was already eating up too much of her time.  
  
"W-Wait!" The giggly girl cried out in an attempt to make everything stop... but that really achieved nothing. The assassin had better plans for her, and none of those plans required her to have a brain.  
  
*CLAP*  
  
Immediately as she felt her brain get unceremoniously clapped into a thing mess of nothing, Nami's expression went cross-eyed as a bit of drool started pouring down her chin and down into her generous cleavage. Cleavage that was growing bigger to compensate for the lack of anything coherent up there in her empty head. Already, her body was adapting to her one and only purpose as a brainless bimbo, something that made Robin chuckle a little on her own.  
  
"My my, and people consider us devil fruit users mysterious and strange. You're blossoming into a lovely little bimbo, and all I had to do was reduce your brain to a pancake. Well, I'll have to be off. You have a fun new life, dear." With her mission complete, Robin took her leave, which meant that Nami was left all alone... well, all alone with her and her turbo tits.  
  
As a few droplets of brain juice leaked out of her ears, the thief started sniffing the air... She could smell the ever divine scent of something every kind of brainless bimbo would love at least ten of. She followed the musky trail that was lingering in the air right up to some stranger, a totally normal inhabitant of the island, who could only look at her in shock as her tits swung back and forth.  
  
"Heeeey big guy... Wanna play with Nami's nipples?" The giggle that followed her rather simple words did nothing to encourage the bystander, but the sway certainly made the bigger guy down below react with heavy approval. Approval that Nami noticed and was more than eager enough to take advantage of.  
  
That pillar-y penis would be one of the first, but absolutely not the last cock she'd ever suck. Not as a proper conniving thief, and not as a witless whore. Even as her tongue licked its way around the spot that was covered up by the stranger's pants, she couldn't resist the virile scent... Only as she was presented with the uncovered rod did she finally relent and calm down for nothing more than a brief moment before digging right back in.  
  
All she cared about at this point was giving blow, no matter who was receiving. Just like a good brainless bimbo should.


End file.
